I hate you, I love you
by Fairytail2020
Summary: I don't know what's wrong with me I'm falling for my enemy but's wrong but it feels so right.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer I do not own anything but the plot and the OC. All credit belongs to Bungie, Microsoft Studios, and 343 Industries. Hope you all like this one because I do. I dreamt of the story last night and I wrote it all down in my notebook.

* * *

I was five years old when my mother, the Librarian, died. It was my birthday so I asked the oracle would let me spend time with my father. In human years, being five means that I'm still a child, but being a forerunner means that the age of five is when I start training to become a warrior, I was very excited.

"Father, is it alright if I start training today, since I'm old enough now?" I asked.

"Hmm," My father thought for a moment then he summoned three knights and two crawlers.

"Train her to become a warrior, and when you feel like she's ready to fight bring her back to me." He ordered harshly. The Prometheans bowed and teleported me to Halo, where I could learn about my ancestors and how I could master my powers. In the morning I stayed with the crawlers they helped me with stealth and how to map the land quickly but in the afternoon that's when the struggle began. I never used a gun before let alone shot one so, I thought that it was on safe so I accidentally shot one of my instructors. The goods news is that he's alive the bad news is that he can only see in one eye. At least he's alive though. I trained on that ring for twenty whole years, when the knights and crawlers felt like I was ready they teleported me to my father. I was very excited to see him again its been so long since we've actually seen eye to eye. The holograms were nice but nothing can ever bet the real thing. When I got there the reclaimer, John, was fighting my father for the safety of humanity.

"FATHER!" I shouted, the Didact turned around as I raced towards him trying to protect the only thing that kept my heart and mind sane. I tried to use my powers to push the reclaimer away from my father but a knight grabbed me. The reclaimer's AI tied my father down on his knees.

 _I don't want to see him like this not like this._ I thought to myself. I slipped out of the knight's arms and raced towards my father, but the AI kept getting in my way.

"Please you need to stop it's dangerous here. I...i don't want to hurt you." Cortana said gently but I didn't listen to her she was the enemy so she can't be trusted. I dodged her attacks but one of her clones grabbed me.

"LET GO OF ME!" I shouted at her but she wouldn't let go, my father saw me and used his powers to destroy the AI clones, he raced towards me forgetting about the reclaimer, I smiled at him with joy but it faded as soon as the grenade was on my father's chest. I stared at him with my eyes wide.

 _Remember Heather this world is cold and full of those who will judge you and try to control you. Just show them your smile. Take what you need then leave them to bleed let them know bitter while your revenge tastes sweet. I...i love you my princess._ My father told me in telepathically I tried to speak but it was to late. The grenade already detonated, the AI released my legs and I reached out for my father but he fell off the bridge and into the slipspace abyss. I fell to my knees and I felt something drip down my face, it tasted salty and warm, I tried to stop but they kept streaming down my face and fell onto the bridge. The reclaimer crouched down to me and wiped away my 'tears', I was alone again. My heart broke. My stomach fluttered. My sol was weak just like me. I don't deserve to live, I want to die for being so weak. I stood slowly and walked towards the edge of the bridge but the reclaimer grabbed me into his chest and let me cry. I tried to be strong but I felt so weak. We floated in space and I wasn't able to breath properly, it felt so cold. A pelican ship found us and I was sent to the ships hospital immediately. They put an oxygen mask on me and I was being carried by someone I slightly opened my eyes but it was to bright so I just kept them closed but I never forgot his voice. The Reclaimer, The Master Chief, Spartan 117, John, my hero.

After everything that happened I felt happy I was a spartan. I have a pretty cool family too. Palmer and Lasky are like my mom and dad telling me what to do and how to do it correctly. Roland is a pretty fun AI, so much better than the oracle, he taught me history and how to hack almost everything behind the master chief's back. It was pretty funny when I did the greatest prank on him I have never laughed so hard in my life, neither has the crew, or blue team. You have to admit though switching shampoo and hot sauce is pretty funny, for the people who didn't get pranked. John was so mad that he tried to ground me. ME of all people he should of known I would sneak out of my room though. Oh, were are my manners. My name is Heather Alexandra Polsi. I'm currently twenty-five years old, and I just got in a lot of trouble with the Master Chief. Let's just say that switching is gun for a paintball gun could have pretty much gotten him killed.

"HEATHER ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" John shouted trying to get my attention.

"Yes, sadly." I mumbled. John put his fingers under my chin and looked into her eyes closely. He sighed and let her go.

"Don't ever do that again ok?" John said softly and kissed my temple. I blushed and just nodded. He walked out of my room and went to the mess hall. I started day dreaming but shook my head and told myself that he see's me as family. Commander Palmer knocked on my door and let herself in.

"Well did he ground you?" Palmer asked curiously.

"He tried to but I got off the hook." I said cockily. I stood up and walked with Palmer and Lasky.

"I've got a little surprise for you today kid." Lasky said to me. I wasn't excited since I knew that it would be a mop and broom but I was wrong. Instead they led me to the mess hall and put a party hat on my head.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HEATHER!" the crew shouted.

"you guys remembered my birthday?" I asked softly as tears of joy in my eyes.

"Of course we did. Do you actually think that WE would forget something this important?" Palmer said grinning proudly. I shook my head to protect myself from getting my ass handed to me. Chief walked up to me and handed me a present. I looked at the gift carefully and arched my brow.

"What's the catch?" I ask cautiously.

"Just open it already." Chief said in a serious tone. I carefully open the present and see it's an air guitar signed by my two favorite bands, Linkin Park and Skillet. Even though the Chief doesn't like showing affection I give him a hug anyways. Everyone stands in shock of what I just did.

"Thank you, sir." I whispered so only he could hear. He clears his throat and pats my head.

"No problem kid." Chief said. He let me go and walked away. I smiled and grabbed the guitar and played a few cords.


	2. Why does love hurt

Disclaimer I don't own anything but the plot and the OC. Please sit back relax and enjoy.

* * *

Master Chief went to his quarters and took out a picture of his new team. He smiled as he remembered the day that Heather saved his life. It was remarcable her stance, her body, everything about her is just perfect. He layed down in his bed and dreamt of the memories with Heather.

 **Mess Hall**

I strummed a few chords then I heard spartan Thorne walk in with his team. Thorne is like my older brother, he doesn't keep me out of trouble but he protects me from Chief's wrath. I don,t know why but blue team is starting to accept me now that I'm an adult, even though I'm like 25,000 years old but they like to keep it simple, I really feel like I'm apart of there family. Thorne walks up to me and kisses my head.

"Happy birthday baby girl." Thorne said blushing a little.

"Thank you. I'm glad you made it back to infinty I was pretty sure you would miss my birthday since I only celebrate with you and your team." I said smirking. Thorne punched my arm and led me to a table were his team was. Demarco waved at us to sit down with them.

"SO...when's the wedding?" Demarco said jokingly.

"THERE IS NO WEDDING!" Thorne and I shouted. We both looked at each other for a second then turned away and blushed. I saw the Master Chief at the door trying to control his anger.

 _I thought you went to your quarters to take some R & R?_

 _I did but it didn't last too long, you know that._

 _Oh right I forgot. Sorry._

 _It's fine._

 _So...do you want me to sit with you or take a walk with you?_

 _No! No, you just enjoy your special day ok. Don't worry about me I can take care of myself._

 _Oh really? So when you got captured-_

 _DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT._

 _Okay, okay. Just..just be careful alright?_

 _Your worried. Why?_

 _I just feel like something bad is going to happen that's all._

 _Tell me if you see anything in your vision alright?_

 _Yes sir._

John walked out of the mess hall and went to find blue team. I closed my eyes for a second to see if any visions would come but they didn't. Thorne shook me slightly and I started to stir a little. I opened my eyes and found myself in his quarters.

"W..what am I doing in your room?" I asked blushing.

"You fell asleep but that's what usually happens when you feel like your going to have a vision. Everyone knows it so I took you to my quarters since yours was locked." Thorne said.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I said softly not looking into his eyes. I felt his gaze on me but I couldn't tell him my vision it's embarrassing. I mean ME AND JOHN SLEEPING TOGETHER THAT'S CRAZY. I went into his washroom and took a quick shower. Thorne was turned around since he knows how I feel about guys staring at my body. I mean I have a great body but I'm still an alien, so I don't want them to see me, not like this. I tell Thorne that he could turn around and that he could shower now since I'm done. I walk out of his quarters and went to find blue team. I find them hanging out on the brig Fred finds me and smiles at me. I feel like it was a trap so I carefully check my surroundings, but I didn't feel anyone's presence near me. So I loosened up a little. Boy was I wrong.

 _ALERT ALERT APPROACHING FORERUNNER PLANET._

My heart stopped when I heard the alarms. I was home, but why? A Promethean knight came aboard the ship and captured me. Fred tried to grab my hand but we already teleported to the planets surface.

"Well fuck Chief isn't going to be happy about this." Fred said tiredly. Kelly helped Fred back on his feet and went to the bridge. Palmer looked up and saw worried expressions on Kelly and Fred. She knew what that meant.

" **ALL HANDS ON DECK. WE'VE GOT A SPARTAN TO SAVE LADIES."** Palmer said over the loud speaker. Thorne was afraid and angry, but Master Chief was furious that someone took the girl, that he fell in love with. That was a big mistake.

 **Requiem**

" I COMMAND THAT YOU RELEASE ME!" I shouted but the knight didn't listen to me. We made it inside the planet but what I didn't expect to see was him.

"Heather? You...you've really grown up." My father said admiringly. I haven't seen my father in years but this reunion has to end soon.

"F...father? Is it really you?" I asked him.

"Yes it's me. My have you've grown, and stronger I see. I'm so proud of you for plotting your revenge." He said proudly.

"Thank you. Now my plan can be put into action since your here father." I said with a wicked smile.

 _CHIEF CAN YOU HEAR ME?_

 _HEATHER WHERE ARE YOU?_

 _I...I'm with my father on requiem. John. Don't save me. You won't accept me after this._

 _What?! THAT'S NOT AN OPTION._

 _JOHN IF YOU COME HERE I WILL KILL YOU._

 _I..._

 _Goodbye John._

 _Wait-_

I cut off the link between us and started to feel something that broke inside my chest. This must be what they call 'love' is, but why does it hurt so much?

 **Back on Infinity**

Chief puched the wall and went to a pelican where commander Palmer was waiting for orders. Thorne and Locke were by her side as well.

"LISTEN UP SPARTANS I'M ONLY GOING TO SAY THIS ONCE. WHEN YOU SIGNED UP TO BE A SPARTAN YOU KNEW THE RISKS BUT TODAY THE CHANCES OF YOU COMING HOME ARE SLIM. OUR TARGET IS SPARTAN HEATHER. SHE MAY BE YOUNG BUT SHE'S ONE OF THE BEST. HER FATHER, THE DIDACT, IS STILL ALIVE AND SHE DOESN'T WANT US TO COME RESCUE HER, BUT WE'RE NOT GOING TO SIT ON OUR ASSES TODAY. TODAY WE SAVE A FAMILY MEMBER NO MATTER WHAT DARK HELL THEIR GOING THROUGH, AND RIGHT NOW I NEED A FAMILY NOT SOLDIERS SO IF YOU CAN'T THINK OF SOMEONE ELSE TO SAVE THEN STAY HERE." Chief said, but no one stepped back from the task.

"ALRIGHT THEN, FIRE UP THE SHIPS WE'RE LEAVING." Chief said as he walked on the pelican with blue team. Fireteam Majestic and Osiris followed blue team in the pelican. It was one thing to mess with the Master Chief but when your messing with his family you've got another thing coming. The pelicans flew down to requiem they already knew what was waiting for them.

 **Requiem**

"Father how is it that your alive I saw your body fall into the slipspace abyss." I said softly. My father put his hand under my chin and saw that I was crying. I showed him all of the 'evil' things that the humans have done to me but I knew that they weren't true.

"Heather I apologize for not being there for you. Will you ever forgive me for my incompatince?" My father asked sincerely.

"Of course father I could never be angry at you." I said with a fake smile on my face.

 _Thorne can you hear me?_

 _Yea I hear ya loud n clear Heather. What's wrong?_

 _I...I love you Thorne but I can't let you come here._

 _I love you too Heather and you know that I would fight hell and heaven to save you._

 _I know. Hey Thorne._

 _Yea Heather?_

 _Be safe._

 _You too baby girl._


	3. Why can't you see that I love you?

_Heather can you hear me?_

 _Thorne?_

 _Yeah, it's me. Are you alright?_

 _Yes, but you can't save me._

 _You know I can't do that._

 _I know, it...it's why I love you Thorne._

 _I love you too Heather._

 _Thorne, be careful please._

"Commander I just heard from Heather." Thorne said.

"What did she say?" Palmer asked worriedly.

"She said for us to be careful and that she loves us a lot." Thorne said in a monotone. Everyone stayed quite then Master Chief spoke.

"Did she tell you where she was?" Chief asked sounding like he didn't care.

"No sir but I have a hunch that she's in the planets core." Thorne said shaking his leg nervously. Chief felt a little bit relived rhat they knew where Heather was but he was still worried about her. His heart ached knowing that she wasn't near him. Not only that but she doesn't want him to save her but Spartan Thorne can?

 _Why the hell is she so fucking dense. I mean I may not look like a caring person but I am. God damn it Heather just let me help you. Your not alone anymore so stop acting like you are. I hurts me just thinking about you and Thorne together not only that but you told him that you loved him. THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO NOW AFTER HEARING THAT?! UGHHHH if Cortana was here we could track her down faster. Sigh is love really supposed to make me crazy like this, or is it jealousy?_ Chief debated to himself until they got to there destination.

"WEAPONS FREE." He said over the comms and they started firing. Fireteam Majestic and Osiris blocked the entrance. Blue team and Commander Palmer went into the portal and found themselves inside the planets core. Chief led all of them to where he first incountered the Didact. And he was right he saw Heather sitting next to her father. She looked out of the corner of her eyes and saw him.

 _NO!_ _He's not supposed to be here._ I shouted in my mind, but physically I smiled at them.

"Father it seems that our...guests have arrived early." I said wickedly.

"Oh have they, well then shall we greet them?" He asked in monotone.

"Of course. " I said smirking. I disintegrated the walls they were hiding behind and destroyed their weapons. Chief stood their in shock of me turning against them.

 _I'm sorry John but I have to do this please forgive me._

 _I just don't understand. WHY?! How could you do this to us? We love you Heather. I love you._

 _Please don't make this hard Chief._

 _Just let me help you. We can stop him together._

 _Sigh. Okay what do you got?_

 _We can convince him that we're dead. just ask him if you can fight us._

 _Alright. I think I've got it._

 _Good because he's charging right at us!_

"Father is it alright if I have the pleasure of killing them?" I asked with a fang showing on the side of my mouth.

"Of course, but leave the reclaimer for last." He instructed. I smiled and took off my armor and challenged everyone of them to a fight, but on the inside I knew that I didn't want to hurt them. They we're my family I couldn't kill them even if I had too.

 _Heather its alright Chief told us the plan so you better fight hard._

I smiled at Commander Palmer and charged at her, I punched her stomach hard and kicked her side. She groaned and blocked me from punching her in the face.

"HOW COULD YOU SIDE WITH HIM HEATHER?! HE'S THE ENEMY." Commander Palmer shouted as she threw herself on me.

"He never was the enemy he protected me from you. YOUR THE ENEMIES HERE NOT MY FATHER." I shouted back at her throwing her off of me and slamming her onto the ground. Palmer coughed up some blood and staggered back a little. Fred tried to sneak up behind me but I heard his footsteps. I moved away from him quickly and fell right into blue teams trap.

"Heather I'm sorry but your relived of duty." Linda said coldly. I saw fear in John's eyes and looked away from him. My mind was corrupted by my father, everything hurts.

"IT HURTS." I shouted loudly. Tears dripped down my face at the pain. Blood came out of the side of my mouth.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Brother." I said weakly. Eli grabbed me from blue team and carried me to a safe location with my father.

"Know you've really got another thing coming." Eli said harshly. He took off his gloves and showed his claws. But he wasn't paying attention to Thorne right behind him. Thorne shot Eli dead in his tracks. I ran to Thorne and hugged him tightly. I cried in his arms and felt safe again. His warmth was so protecting and calming.

"Thorne I...I'm sorry I'm so so sorry. I don't know what came over me. Please don't hate me please." I pleaded softly into his ear. He squeezed me tightly and held me to chest.

"It's okay I promise, your safe now Heather, your safe." Thorne said looking away from Master Chief's glare. I felt it too but I didn't care I just wanted to be next to Thorne.

"So...was that dude really your brother?" DeMarco asked cautiously.

"I guess so. Since he came after me like he knew me but I only have five brothers and it's you guys." I said proudly smiling. It felt good being next to my family again.


End file.
